What Do You Expect To Accomplish Here?
by tinylexie
Summary: This is for TeddyRemusPotter's Variety Challenge. I was given the character Godric Gryffindor and the dialogue "What do you expect to accomplish here?" Summary: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin have different beliefs when it comes to who should be accepted at Hogwarts.


**Author's Note****: This is for TeddyRemusPotter's Variety Challenge. I was given the character Godric Gryffindor and the dialogue "What do you expect to accomplish here?" This is my first time trying to write any of the Hogwarts founders, so I don't know how well this is going to turn out. But I really wanted to try something new and to do something that would be a bit of challenge for me. I just hope it's not too awful. **

Salazar Slytherin knew that he should not be bothering with Godric Gryffindor. Godric, after all, had never been one to listen to sense and reason. No, Salazar should have went to Rowena Ravenclaw instead. Perhaps she would actually listen. But Godric had once been Salazar's friend, and (contrary to the belief that would later develop that Slytherins only cared about themselves and did not understand the concept of loyalty) Salazar was not one to lightly toss aside a friendship.

Despite his falling out with the other three founders of Hogwarts, Salazar did keep up with their actions. So, he knew when and where Godric would be visiting a Muggle village in hopes of recruiting a student of Muggle parentage.

Salazar Apparated to the village that Godric would be visiting. In fact, he Apparated right behind the other wizard.

It took Godric several moments to realize that he was being followed. His mouth dropped down in shock when he saw who it was that was behind him.

"Salazar, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you one last chance to leave behind all this nonsense. Godric, you know these Muggles can't be trusted. They're afraid of us. They hate us. Godric, they have even killed some of our kind. Yet, you are still here. What are you thinking? What do you expect to accomplish here?"

"Haven't we been through this before?" Godric sighed. "Yes, we know that not all Muggles are going to be accepting of us. That's why none of us takes any chances whenever we go to visit a Muggle family. What did you think we did, Salazar? Did you think that we just openly announce to an entire village of Muggles that we can do magic?"

"Well," Salazar replied, "I know Rowena and Helga would never do anything like that. But you, Godric, would be foolish enough to do such a thing. You and your Gryffindor courage. Ha. More like you and your Gryffindor foolishness. Why can't you see that this is nothing but foolishness? It's much safer to keep magic within families that grew up with it. At least they can be trusted."

"Muggle-born wizards and witches can be trusted as well," Godric argued. "It's true, some of the Muggles families have not been accepting of us. But Rowena, Helga, and I always make sure to Obliviate any Muggle that might possibly cause us any trouble or harm. That, however, hasn't happened as many times as you might think. Most of the Muggles are happy to know why strange things seem to happen around their children. Most of the Muggles are happy to know that there is a place where their children can be with other children just like them.

"I think you're just afraid, Salazar, afraid of change. But change isn't something to be afraid of. Change is actually what we need. Haven't you noticed that the number of Squibs being born has been constantly increasing? Don't you know why that's been happening? It's because too many wizards and witches are being too selective in who they marry. There aren't that many Wizarding families left. That doesn't leave us with many options if we just stay with those that were raised in our ways. No, keeping magic with magic will only cause us to eventually die out. Salazar, we need to mix with the Muggles to survive."

"You're wrong, Godric," Salazar sneered. "If we're dying out, it's because our blood is being tainted by mixing it with Muggle blood. They're bleeding the magic right out of us. No, Godric, magic needs to stay with magic. I can see now that I'm only wasting my time here. Fine then. You, Rowena, and Helga keep on recruiting Muggle-born children, but I'll be working to ensure that our blood is kept pure. We'll see who's right in the end. But I can already tell you, Godric, it will be me that's right. You'll see." With that, Salazar turned and Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Godric, Rowena, and Helga soon began to hear rumors about the Chamber of Secrets. They searched for it everywhere, but they were never able to find any proof that the chamber was indeed real. Godric, though, was still worried. He knew how vindictive Salazar could get when he didn't get his way.<p>

One night Salazar took the other three Founders by complete surprise when he unexpectedly arrived at Hogwarts, during the Sorting.

Godric motioned to the other two that he would take care of Salazar and that they should continue. Rowena and Helga nodded their heads, but they looked slightly worried.

Godric motioned for Salazar to join him outside the Great Hall. To Godric's relief, the other wizard actually allowed himself to be led away.

"Salazar, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just curious about whether or not Hogwarts was still standing. So, the Muggles haven't managed to destroy it yet?"

"The Muggles aren't destroying anything," Godric snapped. "The only one who is causing Hogwarts any harm is you. Salazar, are the rumors true? Did you really build the Chamber of Secrets within these walls?"

Salazar only smiled.

"Salazar, what do you expect to accomplish here?" Godric pressed. "What do you expect to accomplish with this chamber?"

"Blood purity, of course," Salazar answered, as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "And it will happen, Godric. The Chamber of Secrets will one day ensure that only those that are worthy to practice magic are allowed to be here. I will win in the end. Don't look at me like that, Godric. One day you, Rowena, and Helga will thank me for doing what was necessary to keep our kind alive and untainted. You will see in the end that I was in the right."

With one final smile, Salazar turned and left Hogwarts, never to return.

**Author's Note****: The second part may have been unnecessary, but I really wanted both Godric and Salazar to say the line, "What do you expect to accomplish here?" Once again, I really hope this wasn't too awful. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
